


Skype

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype

Aiden was just about to fall asleep when he heard his phone go off. He reached out and took it, smiling when he saw a text from Jackson. He opened it and felt his heart skip as he looked at his boyfriend shirtless in bed. His boyfriend looked hot and it only made Aiden miss him more. He hated that they went to different colleges. 

He was glad that his twin was visiting his boyfriend because he was already getting hard looking at the picture. Another message popped up and Aiden smiled when he saw, ‘I miss you, asshole. Wish you were here.’

‘Skype me,’ Aiden typed back before clicking out and opening up his Skype app. It only took a few minutes for Jackson to call him. He hit the answer button and smiled when he saw his boyfriend. “Hey.”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Aiden shook his head. “Wasn’t asleep yet.” He couldn’t really see Jackson, the man was curled up in the blanket and the screen only showed above his shoulders. “You should know better than to send me pictures like that jackass.”

Jackson laughed. “Why? Did it make you horny?”

“Maybe it did.”

Jackson was quiet for a moment. “Can I see?”

Aiden set his phone on his chest for a moment before shifting in bed, throwing his blankets off and sliding his pants down. He wrapped a hand around his cock before picking up his phone with his other hand. He moved the phone so Jackson could see his cock and slowly stroked himself, hearing a soft moan from Jackson’s end. He pulled the phone back up to his face and smiled. “Ok, your turn.”

Jackson smiled and the camera moved. Jackson slowly pushed his pajamas down. “Fuck, Jackson,” Aiden groaned. “I want to suck you so bad.” Jackson moaned, wrapping a hand around himself. He stroked and Aiden groaned again. “Fuck.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Jackson said, his face coming into view again. “I want you here right now fucking me.”

“I want to be fucking you too,” Aiden said, images of Jackson spread underneath him as he pounded into him. “Fuck you. Mark you.” Jackson closed his eyes and moaned, body jerking. “I’d make you scream my name when you come.”

“Fuck, Aiden.”

“Show me your dick again.”

Jackson did and Aiden was treated to the sight of Jackson stroking himself fast, precum leaking from the tip. “That is so fucking hot, Jackson,” Aiden said, smiling when he heard Jackson’s answering moan. “You are so fucking hot.” He knew Jackson was getting close with the way he was moaning. “Gonna come for me?” He groaned his own hand working fast. He was going to come soon too. Jackson’s moans got louder and louder, the camera shaking. “Come on, Jackson.”

“Aiden!” Jackson shouted, coming hard. The camera fell and Aiden saw black for a few minutes before it was picked up again and he saw his boyfriend’s face again. Jackson smiled at him. “You saw me, I get to see you now.”

Aiden smiled back and turned his phone towards his dick. “Fuck,” He heard through the speakers. “You’re close aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“I just want to ride it,” Jackson said and Aiden groaned, picturing Jackson straddling him, claws digging into his chest and head thrown back as he moaned. He groaned again, his hand working fast. “Or maybe get on my knees and you could pound my ass.”

Aiden whimpered. “Fuck Jackson. Oh Fuck!” He stroked faster until he was spilling. “Oh fuck..”

He turned the camera back towards him and wiped at the screen where he accidently shot onto it. “Fuck, Jackson,” He said. “that was-“

“Amazing?”

Aiden nodded. “We should do it more often.”

“Wish I could have recorded it, watch you over and over again when I’m lonely.”

Aiden laughed. “I’ll make a video for you if you make one of yourself.”

“I can do that,” Jackson said. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Aiden said, yawning. He grabbed some tissues off his nightstand and wiped himself off, feeling sleepy. “I’m tired now.”

“Don’t go yet,” Jackson said. “I don’t want you to go.”

Aiden nodded and turned on his side, propping his phone up on his pillow. “Okay.”


End file.
